Help
You don't need to know html in order to create Wiki pages. Here are a few things to help you learn the basics. User Page Before you can do anything, you should set up your own User Page so that people know who you are. If you're known in the Forums under a different Handle (Screen Name), list it here so that you can get credit where due. You may wish to add the User Infobox Template to your profile (instructions are in the link). Categories Please ensure that all pages that are added are tagged to an appropriate Category. To do this, place any of the following on the page: * Category:Quests * Category:People * Category:Buildings These Category markers can go anywhere, but it is customary to have them at the end of the page. Font Formatting Wiki uses different code to normal html. Italics To make font in bold, put two quote marks ( ' ) at the start and end of the text you want in italics. :eg. This is an example of making a single word in 'italics' instead of normal text. Bold To make font in bold, put three quote marks ( ' ) at the start and end of the text you want in bold. :eg. This is an example of making a single word in 'bold' instead of normal text. 'Bold Italics' To make font in bold, put four quote marks ( ' ) at the start and end of the text you want in bold italics. ::'Bold Italics' * Bullet Points Put a space and then an asterisks ( * ) at the start of the sentence. ::* Bullet Points Indented and isolated Put a space at the start of the sentence to have your text indented and boxed in a dotted line. : Indented'' : Put a colon ( : ) at the start of each sentence you want indented. ::: Indented text '''Coloured Text Coloured text needs a little html to work. Very simply, use triangular brackets ( < and > ) when creating this code. The easiest way to explain this one is to show you, but the example below will use normal brackets so that you can see where to put them. eg. This is a sentence that wants a (font color=green)green(/font) coloured word in it. If you want to be really specific as to which colour you want to use, you can define the colour by its html name, which you can find by using this html Colour Chart. Headings and Subheadings There are four basic forms of headings in Wikis. Each of them use an equal sign ( = ) at the start and end of each heading: :eg... : This would make a level two heading : This would make a four two heading This is what the first four levels of headings look like: =Level One Headings= It has one equal sign at the start and end. This text was put on the line underneath Level Two Heading This is a Level Two Heading and has two equal signs at the start and end of the heading. Level Three Heading This is a Level Three Heading. Note that this level of heading doesn't have the line to divide it across the page. Level Four Heading Just as with level three, level four headings becomes text that is slightly larger, and in bold. Links To link to another page, simply put the title of the page in two square brackets ( and ) on either side. You can use spaces so there's no need to use underscores ( _ ). For example, to list to the Rangers page, simply put two open square brackets ( ) at the start and two closed square brackets ( ) at the end. :eg. Rangers Sometimes you may want to link to a heading within a page, which you can do by putting a hash mark (#) followed by the name of the heading. :eg. Village#Buildings Links with different names Sometimes you may want to link to a page with different text than the name of the page. For example, you might want to list a link for "The Village Weaponsmith" to go Lefty's page. To do this, simply add the name of the link and then use a vertical line ( | ) to separate what you want the text to say. :eg. The Village Weaponsmith Redirects Sometimes a page may have two different titles. Many Super Heroes have their human name as well as a Codename. In this case, you can create a page dedicated to the hero, and then create a redirect page that will redirect people automatically if they link to their other name. To do this, put a hash ( # ) and then the word "REDIRECT" (in capitals) then a space, then put the page you want to redirect to as a link (ie. with two square brackets). :eg. # REDIRECT Category:Quests Broken Links If the page that the link points to is empty, it will come up in red to alert you to the fact that the link won't work. Either you got the page name wrong, or the page is empty/hasn't been created yet. Try to avoid making broken links. If the link comes up in blue, the link will work. Images There are two ways to put an image into a Wiki. One is to just slot it in as a large graphic, the other is to add it as a thumb nail. Large Graphics To add an image, simply use the following code: * This will give you a graphic like the one to the left. You must have the name of the graphic _exact_. The name is case sensitive and must have the correct file type/extension. You can change the alignment from left to right. Thumb Nails Another way to ad an image to a Wiki page is to put it in as a thumb nail. Browsers can still see the graphic at full size by clicking on it, but it now gives you a boarder around the image and the option to add a caption. ]] * thumb|right| [[Wiz ]] This will give you a graphic like the one to the right. Note the extra square brackets within the caption that creates a link - but be careful to put a second lot of double square brackets to close off the code for the Image. Again, you must have the exact name of the graphic (remembering that it is case sensitive) and must have the correct file type/extension. Templates There are a bunch of Templates to help you create your character's Bio page. Check out our List of Templates for a complete list of what's available. No Contents Having at least four headings on a page triggers the table of contents (TOC) to appear in front of the first header (or after introductory sections). Putting __TOC__ anywhere forces the TOC to appear at that point (instead of just before the first header). Putting anywhere forces the TOC to disappear. Putting __NOEDITSECTION__ anywhere takes away the ability to edit sections of the page. Note that the above code has two (2) underscores ( _ ) on either side. Polls Step-by-Step *In Edit mode for an article page, change the tab at the top of the editor from Visual to Source (if you can't see this tab, it means that you're already in Source Mode). * Add your content for your page. * Find the place on the page where you want to add a Poll. * Enter the following code, and replace it with the content of your poll: Title of poll Choice 1 Choice 2 etc. Example: What is your favourite color? Red Green Blue Other Result: What Is Your Favourite Color? Red Green Blue Other * Finally, click Publish! You're done! Now anyone can vote in your poll. How does it work? Votes are registered under either your username or, if you're not logged in, your IP address. This means the poll does not take a reliable count of unique individuals, and it should not be used for important purposes. Users can change their vote at any time. The poll will display the number and percentage of votes for each choice, the total number of votes given so far, and the date and time when the poll was created. It is not possible to end, i.e. to 'freeze', a poll. All polls last indefinitely. To reset all votes, change either the title or one of the poll's choices (which will, in effect, create a new poll). Since it's so easy to change and reset polls, past poll results can easily be lost. Reverting to the version prior to the reset may allow you to reclaim the information, but you should not rely on this functionality. If historical polls are important to you, it is safest to record the results in some other form of wiki-text, either one time or at intervals. Learning New Tricks Using Wiki code gets easier with practice. If you see an effect on a page that you'd like to use on one of your own, go to the edit page to see how it was done. This is the easiest way to teach yourself new tricks to use in Wikis. For more details, see: * * Wiki Editing * the Wiki Tables * the Wikipedia Editing Cheatsheet and * the Full List of Wikipedia Markup Codes. Happy coding!